


情人節

by Reve_13



Series: 翻譯系列 [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 飛龍過他人生中第一個有情人一起的情人節
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: 翻譯系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	情人節

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157229) by [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13). 



_ 阿爾巴托夫家族 總部 _

米海爾一邊哼著歌，一邊走進他的總部裡。今天是情人節，他已經為花了一個星期的時間，為他的戀人準備了一個難忘的晚上，一切都會是完美無瑕的，他還順便叫葉把小陶帶去迪士尼住一個晚上。計劃完全無瑕疵！

他的部下正在熱烈地談論什麼東西，但一看見他進來，就突然的停止了。

“早安。”

“老大，早安。” Boris 指了指桌上，“那是給你的。”

男人們圍著的是一束玫瑰花，紅玫瑰圍在外面，粉紅色的玫瑰則在中心，擺成一個心形。米海爾笑著拿起花束，今天會送花給他的就只有那個人了。他拿起花束上面的卡片。

With love,

Feilong

  
  


“怎麼啦？羨慕嫉妒恨？” 米海爾看著他的部下，一臉得意的笑著，“我就知道你們全都是單身狗。”

“我們沒想過...” 其中一個部下帶著疑問的回答，“那個...”

“對啊，白蛇的劉飛龍大人看起來不像是...”

“呵呵，沒想過我的寶貝會送花給我？” 米海爾大笑著，他太想對著這堆單身狗炫耀自己漂亮的戀人了，“你們啊，根本沒辦法想像我的飛龍是多麼愛我。”

“我們不想知道。” 他的部下對他揮了揮手，好像想把討厭的東西揮開一樣。“你不是要回香港嗎？”

“啊，對，我只是來看看你們這些今天晚上獨守空閨的可憐蟲。” 米海爾拿起花束，準備跳上直升機回香港的家了。只是他看見部下一臉欲言又止的表情，他忍不住停下來，“怎麼了...?”

“沒什麼。”

米海爾看了看，還是上了直升機，高高興興的回家去。他在腦中開始計劃今天的行程，該煎牛扒還是先炸薯條好？應該開哪瓶紅酒？

他不知道的，是他的部下正在悄悄談論他。

  
  


“送花...應該是送給女人的吧。澳門的習慣不同？” 其中一個部下終於鼓起勇氣問他的同僚，“我不是不知道老大現在和白蛇劉飛龍在一起，所以...”

“.......老大是個受？” 他對著自己想像的畫面皺了一下眉。

“不會吧...劉飛龍那麼漂亮...” 

“就是啊，誰會想得到...”

“你們想一下，劉飛龍武術可是很厲害的。” Boris 翹著手，作為米海爾的左右手，他的話很有說服力。當然，跟著米海爾出出入入這麼久了，他也很清楚米海爾不是個受，不過既然剛剛米海爾提醒了一下他今天是隻單身狗，他也忍不住幫他散佈一些謠言。

\-----

飛龍收到花店發來說花束已經送到的短信，他會心一笑，這是他第一個有情人一起度過的情人節，說實話，他也不知道該怎麼慶祝這個日子，不過他的俄羅斯戀人很有浪漫的天分，讓他們每天都過得像情人節一樣。

他的辦公室現在到處都是花，高階的白蛇部下似乎覺得情人節就得送花給他，百合、鬱金香、連太陽花都有好幾束。

“飛龍大人。” 葉敲了敲門，進來之後，送了他一朵藍色玫瑰花。“情人節快樂。”

飛龍看著這個忠心的部下，他接過花朵，插在筆筒昂。“...謝謝？”

“別擔心，我知道我比不上阿爾巴托夫先生的。” 葉微笑著，“他送了花來，但我覺得你得自己來看看。”

飛龍一臉問號的看著他，但還是站起來跟他走到白蛇的大門。那是一束999朵的玫瑰花，大得只是剛好塞得進白蛇的雙扇門。美人愣了一下，他的俄國戀人總是能把事情做得超級誇張。他拿起花上面的卡片

For my dearest love,

Mikhail

飛龍突然明白網上論壇說，為什麼辦公室女郎會覺得在工作地點收到花會很有面子。他有一點覺得米海爾做得有點誇張，但他也深刻感受到他是多麼的愛著他，他想向全世界炫耀一下。

“葉，叫白蛇的人一人拿一朵，剩下的放在我房內。” 飛龍笑著說，他決定就用這個方式先向部下炫耀。

“知道。” 葉拿起一朵玫瑰，“謝謝。”

“別讓米海爾知道。” 飛龍微笑著，米海爾是知道葉對自己的感情的，只是因為他的忠誠，那個獨佔慾強的戀人才沒一槍崩了他。

“別擔心，他收了我的賄賂。” 葉大笑著，“我現在要去你家接小陶去迪士尼玩一天了，好好過你的浪漫情人節吧。”

  
  


飛龍看完最後一份報告，決定今天提早結束工作。他回到他以前總部內的住處。

作為劉家的少爺，他從來都不需要自己下廚，說實話，他連煎蛋都不怎麼會，每次蛋黃都會破掉。可是為了慶祝他人生的第一個情人節，他趁著米海爾回了澳門工作，和小陶已經秘密練習了很久。

美人穿好圍裙，綁好頭髮，打開ipad看著youtube的食譜，仔細的量好材料的分量，確保每一步都是正確的，最後完成品和畫面上的長得差不多，他鬆一口氣，慢慢把蛋糕漿倒進心形的模具裡面，拿去冰箱等它凍下來。

他坐在沙發上滑手機，一邊進行他的最後一分鐘俄語學習。一個小時左右過去，他拿出蛋糕，仔細的包裝好，他綁好蝴蝶結的最後一刻，門鈴就響起來了。美人打開門，果然是他的戀人。

“飛，你在做飯？” 米海爾看見難能可見的圍裙打扮，有點驚訝。

“我在烤東西。” 飛龍轉身，讓米海爾進門，他一臉驕傲，“非常成功。”

“哇，我有榮幸試一下味道嗎？” 米海爾抱著美人的腰，一起走到廚房。

“不行，晚飯之後才可以吃。” 飛龍拿起盒子，放到保溫箱裡面，“回家吧？”

“路上我要去超市。我車子停在你樓下了，走吧。” 米海爾親了親黑髮美人。

米海爾最喜歡開的就是超級跑車，可是飛龍在的時候，他絕對不會開開蓬跑車，他知道美人不喜歡風吹亂他的長髮。今天的是橙色的保時捷 718 Cayman，吸引了白蛇部下的目光。

“飛龍大人，阿爾巴托夫先生。這輛車是你的嗎？” 其中一個部下滿臉羨慕的看著他們，“我能不能...就摸一下？”

“可以。但你弄花了的話我一定會把你煎皮拆骨。” 米海爾語氣很輕鬆，但大家都知道他是認真的。

對飛龍來說，車子就是個交通工具，豪華房車就是舒服一點的車子。每當米海爾開著新車子來接他的時候，他完全沒辦法理解他的部下為什麼每次都流著口水圍觀，不過看著戀人那副驕傲的神情，飛龍也不打算說什麼。

白蛇的人似乎覺得看一眼都已經很滿足了，米海爾開車的時候還故意發出超嚮亮的引擎聲，讓他們更加羨慕。米海爾很高興，世界第一美人坐在他的豪華跑車裡面，簡直就是天堂。

米海爾在超市停了車，他們一起去買今天的晚餐，雖然他一開始只是為了惹叔叔生氣而學做飯，做著做著他還做得挺好的，家裡還有一櫃子的香料瓶子。

“那個賣牛扒的阿姨給了我八折呢，肯定是因為我太帥了。” 付完錢後，米海爾笑著對飛龍說。

“你沒對她笑嗎？可能可以免費拿到哦。” 飛龍開著玩笑的說，他在幫忙把膠袋丟進車尾箱裡，“我的麵包從來都不要錢。”

他們回到家裡的時候，陶已經跟葉出發了。米海爾拿著膠袋進廚房，飛龍抱著他的蛋糕放冰箱裡，他還不想讓米海爾看到裡面呢。金髮男人穿好圍裙，準備做飯，美人則坐在旁邊看著。

米海爾一邊煎著薯仔，飛龍跑過來，從背後抱著他。他把下巴放在男人健壯的肩上。

“怎麼了，寶貝？” 米海爾轉個頭，看著那個大美人。

“你真的不要我幫忙？” 飛龍歪了一下頭，親在米海爾的臉頰上，他不喜歡就這樣坐著沒事做，看起來他好像很沒用似的。“雖然做飯我是不會，但是...” 

“那~你能不能幫忙鋪一下桌子？” 米海爾笑著說。他的公主真的一直生活的像個小公主，有女僕打理生活大小事，有司機載著他到處走，還有跟著他的一大群保鏢。

“這個當然。” 飛龍緊緊抱了他一下，雖然米海爾的體型比較大，但飛龍最喜歡就是這樣熊抱著他了。他走到桌子旁邊，桌子上已經放好了米海爾買的裝飾品，只需要開箱放好就成。他鋪好桌布、把花朵弄好，放好蠟燭台，還順便拿出了兩個水晶紅酒杯。

晚飯差不多完成的時候，他們回到睡房各自更衣，美人穿上黑色西裝，最上兩顆紐扣沒有扣上，他把頭髮梳成低馬尾，還順便噴了一些麝香香水在頭髮上。米海爾則換上了他奶白色的西裝，飛龍說過這套和他的金髮很合襯。

米海爾將飯廳的燈光調暗，點上蠟燭，他們的Bose音響播放著浪漫的爵士樂，飛龍坐下來後，米海爾開了一瓶香檳，2002年的 Louis Rosederer Cristal，香檳中的愛馬仕。

“你確定想這麼快灌醉我？” 

“我們還有一整晚要過呢，所以你只准喝一杯。” 米海爾牽起飛龍的手，落下一吻。

晚餐做得很完美，飛龍不喜歡吃有血的，所以牛扒很熟，可是還是很容易咬，薯仔雖然是炸的可是不是很油膩，而那杯香檳也非常不錯。

“很好吃。” 飛龍笑著說，“完美。”

“我可以教你做。” 米海爾眼神充滿著寵溺。

“哦？我還以為你會永遠給我做飯？” 飛龍裝著無辜的神情，對他的戀人開著玩笑。

“好，只要我的公主殿下高興。” 米海爾最喜歡聽見飛龍說‘永遠’，因為他知道飛龍對於戀愛總是有的不安，“永遠。”

他們在桌子上牽著手，看著對方的眼睛，世上沒有東西可以分開他們。爵士樂慢慢變成了華爾茲的音樂。

“ Потанцуешь со мной? ” 賞面和我跳支舞嗎？飛龍故意用俄語來說，他學了一段時間了，但俄語和他會的所有語言都實在太不一樣了。雖然他們用英語溝通也沒有障礙，但他像給米海爾知道，他是認真的想了解米海爾的所有方面。

“ конечно. ” 當然。米海爾伸出手，他們一起走到房間的空曠地方，悠然起舞，兩個都不想跳女步，所以兩個人都是把手放在對方的腰和肩上，和標準的華爾茲完全不一樣，充其量只是跟著音樂晃，不過誰管他呢？他們的身體越來越接近，隨著感覺接吻、擁抱。

“米沙，我愛你。” 一個長吻之後，飛龍看著男人深刻的藍眼睛。

“飛，我對你已經神暈顛倒了。” 米海爾把美人橫抱起來，輕輕的放在沙發上，他俯身上去，不斷吻著那片玫紅的唇。

兩個人擁抱、接吻、做愛，在沙發上、廚房裡、床上。無法離開對方。

  
  


在連續幾個小時的表達愛意之後，他們兩人都累壞了，一起窩在床上。米海爾摸著那頭絲般的頭髮，飛龍閉上眼睛，把頭靠在那健壯的胸膛上，享受那溫柔的觸感。

  
“米沙” 他看著那張帥氣的臉，“我餓了。”

“...我們還有你的蛋糕呢。” 米海爾笑著，做了這麼久的運動，他也有點餓了。

“我去拿。” 飛龍爬起來，穿上睡袍。米海爾沒有反對。對於公主想做的事情，他從來都不會有意見。他也一起爬起來，把睡褲穿好，把枕頭放好位置，靠在床上等。

很快，飛龍就拿著那個心形蛋糕進來了，他看著那個坐的很舒服的男人，“把腿張開。”

“...?” 米海爾遵照公主的命令照辦，飛龍爬上床，坐在他雙腿的中間，靠著那健壯的肌肉，好像這是他的王座一樣。米海爾抱著他的腰，把他拉得更接近他。

飛龍用叉子切了一小塊蛋糕，餵了身後的男人一口，米海爾咬了一口，舔了舔上唇。

“好吃嗎？”飛龍自己也吃了一口，“我練習了一周了。”

“像你一樣完美。” 米海爾吻著那頭長髮，“我沒想過你會這樣做。”

“為了你，我什麼都會做。” 飛龍再餵了他一口，“即使之後小陶會罵我在房間吃東西。”

“沒所謂，我們能夠掩蓋掉殺人的證據，吃蛋糕的證據也肯定能清理掉的。” 米海爾大笑著說。

* * *

  
  


_ 2月15日 _

米海爾一大早就起了床，他躡手躡腳的爬起來，以免吵醒旁邊的睡美人，然後出了客廳，趕著在陶回來之前清理昨天的證據。他把一個柔軟的坐墊放在飛龍的椅子上，以免腰疼的美人發脾氣。

雖然很不捨，但是吃過早餐後還是得回澳門工作了。他春風滿臉的回到辦公室，腳步輕快，哼著歌，到了自己的書桌。

他那張男人味十足的真皮椅子，放了個毛茸茸的坐墊。

“這是啥..?” 他皺著眉，這個和他的椅子也太不合襯了吧。

“啊...” 其中一個部下有點尷尬的回答，“我們覺得...這樣你會舒服一點。”

“為啥我需要坐墊？” 

“因為你和飛龍大人過了情人節啊。” 另一個部下接下話題，“我們當然不知道是什麼感覺的啦...不過聽說...”

“你屁股會痛吧。” Boris 一臉‘你打我啊’ 的表情回答，“我們懂的，比飛龍大人攻了什麼的，不需要跟我們尷尬客氣啦。”

“......你們是認真的嗎？”

* * *

  
  
  


飛龍把米海爾送出門之後，就躺回沙發上，靠著那個軟乎乎的抱枕，一邊滑手機，看看需不需要回白蛇工作。他的腰酸痛得很，他仔細想了一下，明明自己也算是個訓練有素、身體強壯的人了，怎麼還疼成這個樣子...米海爾以前的對象到底是怎麼樣的人啊...

[飛龍大人，很感謝你昨天送來的花，我們想象老大做受想得很高興，今天還送了個坐墊給他。我衷心希望有天會成為現實。 -Boris]

美人笑著看這個短訊，他送花過去的時候，沒有想過這樣會暗示了米海爾是個受，他只是在網上看見說男人會在情人節送花，而他也是個男人這樣罷了。

他們的上下只是那個交易的晚上自然決定的，他要米海爾幫忙，很自然的就躺下去了，他們認真的交往之後，這個也沒什麼所謂，反正他攻受都可以。

而且米海爾真的很棒。

  
  


飛龍以往的經歷讓他很抗拒被其他男人支配著的感覺，但米海爾一向都對他很溫柔、很細心，有時候比較粗魯，但從來都沒強逼過他，即使在那個交易也沒有。

他看了一眼時鐘，米海爾是坐直升機走的，應該差不多回到辦公室了。他看見坐墊時應該很不爽吧。飛龍想了想那個無語的米海爾就想笑。

[寶貝，你知不知道Boris他們在我椅子上做了什麼？]

美人笑著回短訊，[親愛的，我們下次要試試嗎？我保證能帶你上天堂。]

米海爾愣著看短訊，Boris 忍不住把頭伸過去偷看，他馬上忍不住大笑起來，笑聲把米海爾拉回現實世界。他瞪著那個笑到快窒息的部下。

“閉嘴拉。” 米海爾反了個白眼。

“你會試嗎？” Boris 收了笑聲，但他的嘴角還是忍不住上揚，“他說會帶你上天堂欸。”

“...如果我的公主殿下堅持的話，” 米海爾溫柔的笑著回短訊，“愛是平等的，飛也是個男人。Boris，趕緊把這句記下來，下次泡妞泡男人說不定能用上。”


End file.
